Family Above All
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Sequel to When You Least Expect It. It has been 13 years since Klaus and Caroline got married and life couldn't be better. That is, until an unexpected element enters their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Above All**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Okay, everyone, I'm going to write the sequel to "When You Least Expect It." This has taken a while, since I had to figure out the ages of the children at the end of the story. Now that I have, I'm going to go ahead with it while it's still fresh in my head. All of the pairings, including Klaroline, are involved, and the plot takes place 13 years later.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center…_

 **K** laus Mikaelson hummed as he walked down the hall to his office. It was a pretty light day so far, which he didn't mind all that much. Having no new patients to speak meant he could go on his rounds and check in on the current patients he was seeing. The past thirteen years had been very good to him. He had met and married his wife, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, who was still a wedding planner, and he absolutely loved his children, Liam, who was now 15 years old and starting his sophomore year at Mystic Falls High School, the 13-year-old twins, Anastasia and Lillian, who were now in eighth grade at Mystic Falls Middle School, and the youngest, 8-year-old Christian, was in third grade at Mystic Falls Elementary School.

On top of that, he had allowed his biological father, Ansel Bradbury, to come back into his life following some trouble with his heartless bitch of a mother. Honestly, Klaus couldn't have asked for a better life than this.

Upon arriving at his office, he opened the door and discovered that someone was sitting in one of the swivel chairs in front of his desk. His curiosity got the better of him and he approached the chair. Before he could say anything, the chair turned and he saw…

"Father? What are you doing here?"

Mikael Mikaelson gave his stepson a sad smile. "Hello, Niklaus. I hope I didn't startle you too much."

"Well, I must say, this is a rather unexpected surprise," said Klaus. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, which I certainly do, but I would like to know what brings you here today." He got nervous. "Is Eleanor all right?"

"She's fine, and so are Sabrina and Olivier."

Klaus sighed in relief, but his curiosity was still piqued. "You haven't answered my question, Father."

Mikael hesitated, not sure how exactly to say what he wanted to say. On the same token, he couldn't withhold information from him. He took a few deep breaths and then gave Klaus perhaps one of the most serious looks he had ever given him.

"I need your help, son."

"With what?"

"Do you remember when I had throat cancer last year?"

Klaus nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, it was a horrible time for all of us, Eleanor especially. But, thankfully, you achieved remission."

"It's come back, I'm afraid," said Mikael. "I had a horrible cough last week and I thought it was just a cold that I'd be better in a few days. However, that wasn't the case, so I went to my doctor to see what the problem was. When he told me the cancer had returned, I was devastated."

"Does...Does Eleanor know about this?"

Mikael shook his head. "No, I haven't told her. I didn't want to put her through that hell again, Niklaus. It was bad enough seeing her suffer the first time this happened. If she has to go through it again, it'll destroy her."

"With all due respect, Father, I think you should tell her," said Klaus. "If you love her, she has to know."

"Are you questioning my love for your stepmother after all these years?" said Mikael. "I would do anything for that dear woman. I'm sure that you'd do anything for your Caroline, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," said Klaus. "Caroline means the world to me, as do my children. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to ensure their happiness." He sighed. "Look, Father, I know you think you're protecting Eleanor by keeping this from her, but at the same time, you're also hurting her. She's going to want to know so that she can help you."

For a few minutes, there was silence between them as Mikael considered his options. He knew Klaus was right, but he wasn't sure how to break it to Eleanor. She had been his whole world since they met, and he had done everything in his power to make sure that he was a devoted husband to her. They had their ups and downs at times, but that only made him love her more.

"You are really good at what you do, Niklaus," he said finally. "It's not surprising that they respect you around here." He sighed. "All right, I'll break the news to Eleanor. I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"No one said being in love is easy," said Klaus. "But, whatever happens, we'll get through it the way we've always gotten through everything, together."

"Yes, together," said Mikael. "I'm sorry I had to thrust this on you, son."

"There's no need to apologize," said Klaus. "The most important thing is that you're here where you'll receive the best care possible."

Mikael smiled and got up from the chair, going over to Klaus and hugging him. Klaus returned the hug and gently rubbed the older man's back. While it was comforting to know that he was helping his stepfather in his time of need, at the same time, he also wondered if Mikael was going to get through it this time. Last time, he had been lucky, but cancer was an unpredictable disease, regardless of what kind it was, and it worried him.

 _No, Niklaus, you can't think like that,_ his thoughts scolded him. _It's true you may be in for a long, hard road, but you have to do whatever you can to make sure he gets the best care in the world. Up until Ansel came back into your life, he was the only father you ever knew, and you owe him a debt greater than you'll ever be able to repay._

 _ **Note: There you have it, the start of the sequel to "When You Least Expect It." And it's a rocky one, to say the least. Anyway, enjoy and stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Mikael tells Klaus the throat cancer he had last year has returned.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I just got an idea for this chapter and thought I'd share with you. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Home of Klaus and Caroline – That Evening…_

 **C** aroline glanced up at the clock as she made dinner. Klaus had called her an hour ago, telling her that he was going to be a few minutes late getting home and to start dinner without him. She was going to ask why he was going to be late, but he had hung up before she could get the words out. Although it was a bit strange for him not to tell her, she thought that he'd probably tell her in private later.

She was just getting the plates and utensils out when Liam came into the kitchen. He had gotten home from football practice five minutes ago, having gotten a ride from Belinda Le Fleur Gerard, the mother of his new friend, Jordan. He seemed to be a bit chipper tonight, which made her curious.

" _You're_ in a good mood, honey. Anything happen today at school?"

Liam gave his mother a smile. "As a matter of fact, Mother, something did happen. I met an angel, an absolute angel, with flowing jet black hair and blue eyes."

Caroline didn't need to guess who he was referring to, because she already knew from the description. "You mean Constance Salvatore, don't you? You've been talking about her nonstop all summer." She returned her son's smile. "So, did you ask her out?"

Liam's smile faded. "No. Her blasted twin brother didn't let me get within five feet of her. Bloody hell, all I wanted was to get to know her, but he's so territorial, I doubt I'll even get a chance. Doesn't he realize that Constance is old enough to speak for herself?"

"Well, aren't you the same way with Ana and Lilly?"

Liam raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with Damian?"

"Damian is just doing his duty as a brother," said Caroline. "But, I wouldn't get too discouraged, sweetie. You'll be able to ask Constance out eventually. For now, just ride it out and focus on something else."

"I'll try," said Liam. "I know it won't be easy, given how much I fancy her."

"You know, you remind me a lot of your father when he and I first met," said Caroline. "He was smitten with me from day one, and, despite the fact that I had...well, issues that I was struggling with, he refused to give up on me."

Liam was about to say something in response when there was a knock at the door. Caroline looked at her son and then went to the door, opening it to see Elijah standing there, a suitcase in his hand. That's weird, why would he be carrying a suitcase?

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her question, he said, "Is Niklaus here?"

"No, he's not home from work yet," said Caroline. "He told me that he'd be a few minutes late." She gave her brother-in-law a curious look. "That doesn't answer my question, though. What are you doing here? And why are you carrying that suitcase?"

Elijah sighed. "It's complicated. May I come in?"

Caroline nodded. "Sure, come on in. I was just making dinner."

She opened the door further to let him in. Liam saw his uncle enter and greeted him with a smile. "Uncle Elijah, this is a nice surprise. We weren't expecting you. How's Aunt Amelia?"

Elijah and Caroline exchanged looks and Caroline sighed. "Liam, go upstairs and do your homework. Tell Ana, Lilly, and Christian to do theirs as well. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She saw that the boy was about to protest. "Don't argue with me, just do it."

Liam nodded, even though he got the feeling that something was up. "All right, Mother."

With that, he grabbed his bag and went upstairs, leaving the adults to their business. Once he was gone, Caroline broke the silence.

"All right, Elijah, what's going on? I know you said it was complicated, but I need to know. What's with the suitcase?"

Elijah, knowing he couldn't keep secrets from his sister-in-law. "Amelia and I had a fight."

"A fight? About what?"

"My past has caught up with me," said Elijah. "This afternoon, I received a visit from this young woman named Maria. She told me that she had been looking for her parents for some time and...well, my name came up. Her mother is Rebekah's sister-in-law."

"Katherine?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. She and I had an affair at the same time I was courting Amelia. It continued even after we were married."

"Shit, no wonder you said it was complicated," said Caroline. "So, I'm guessing that Katherine put Maria up for adoption after she was born?"

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "Yes."

"You do realize that what you did was wrong, don't you?" said Caroline. "I mean, Amelia loves you with all her heart and yet, you carried on an affair with Katherine." She raised an eyebrow. "Does Damon know about this?"

"No, she never told him," said Elijah. "And I do realize what I did was wrong, and I knew I should have ended things with Katerina, but you can't blame me for loving two women at the same time, can you?"

"Elijah, you're going to have to find a way to fix this, _especially_ before it escalates even more out of control than it already is," said Caroline. "But, in the meantime, you can stay here with us. There's more than enough room."

"I don't want to impose," said Elijah. "You and Niklaus already have enough on your plate with the children and your respective jobs."

"You're not imposing," said Caroline. "You're family, and we'd never turn away family."

Elijah was about to say something when Klaus walked in. He was definitely surprised to see his brother, especially not without a phone call in advance first.

"Good evening, brother," he said. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"He and Amelia had a fight," said Caroline, answering the question for her brother-in-law. "It appears that he hasn't been entirely honest with her."

"Oh?" said Klaus. "And what has he not been honest with her about?"

"As I told Caroline, I had an affair with Rebekah's sister-in-law while Amelia and I were courting, and it continued even after we were married," said Elijah. "I met the daughter that resulted from that affair this afternoon. Her name is Maria, and she was given up for adoption after she was born."

Klaus shook his head. "Bloody hell, Elijah, you're supposed to be the honorable one. How could you have allowed this to go on? And behind Amelia's back?"

"I already got a lecture from Caroline about my behavior, Niklaus, I don't need another one from you," said Elijah. "I am going to find a way to make things right, _especially_ before I lose the woman I love forever."

 _ **Note: Yeah, I'm going to end Chapter 2 here before anything gets repeated. Don't ask where I got the idea from, it just came out of nowhere. Anyway, stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Caroline learns that Elijah had a daughter with Katherine.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I got an idea for this chapter and thought I'd share. No spoilers.**_

 _Later that Night…_

 **K** laus was still reeling from what he had found out. He couldn't believe that his brother would jeopardize his marriage by carrying on an affair with another woman at the same time he was courting his wife. Not just any woman, either. He had an affair with Katherine Pierce Salvatore, the wife of Salvatore Industries president Damon Salvatore. It was a terrible thing, especially on top of what he learned earlier from Mikael.

"Nik, are you okay? You barely said anything at dinner."

Caroline's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at his wife. "No, love, I'm not all right. I don't know what to think of this."

"I know, I don't like it any more than you do," she said. "But, what I don't get is why? Why would Elijah deliberately continue having an affair with Katherine, especially now that they're both married? Also, how could he not know that he had a daughter?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to either of those questions, Caroline. The only ones who do are Elijah and Katerina. This is something that they'll have to figure out for themselves."

There was a silence until Caroline said, hoping to change the subject, "How was work today? I didn't get to ask you because we were dealing with Elijah's situation."

"Father came by to see me."

"He did?" said Caroline. "Well, that was a nice surprise."

"It wasn't a social visit, though," said Klaus. "He came by for a consultation. Do you remember when he had throat cancer last year?"

"Yeah, we all went through hell then," said Caroline. "Poor Eleanor, she was a basket case. I thought she was going to fall to pieces. Thankfully, he achieved remission and we could breathe a sigh of relief."

"That relief was short-lived," said Klaus. "The cancer has returned."

"Shit, that's terrible," said Caroline. "Does Eleanor know?"

"No, he didn't tell her yet," said Klaus. "I told him that although he thinks he's protecting her by not telling her, he's also hurting her."

"And I agree 1000% with you, Nik," said Caroline. "Leaving Eleanor in the dark about his condition returning isn't right. I mean, if the situation were reversed, and she had the same illness, he'd bend over backwards for her."

Another silence as they considered what to do next. True, their family had faced tough times before, but this was FUBAR to the extreme. Finally, Klaus took his wife into his arms and kissed her, letting his love for her envelope him. Caroline moaned against his mouth as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew why he was doing this. He wanted to forget about the bullshit that was going on, even if only for a few hours, and this was the best way to do it. After a few minutes, she stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss, smiling as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"I must have ESP after being married to you after all these years, because I knew you were going to do this."

Klaus returned her smile. "It may not be a permanent solution, but I just want to forget about everything and I want to be with my beautiful wife."

Caroline smiled again and kissed him before going over to the door and locking it for privacy. She wasn't worried about being interrupted, since the children weren't toddlers anymore, but she did it out of habit.

She was about to walk away when Klaus went over to her and pushed her against the door, kissing her passionately. While she wasn't expecting him to do that, Caroline played along and returned the kiss, moaning as it deepened. She had to admit, she liked it when he was playful with her. He lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, depositing her on the sheets and running his hands up and down her body, removing her pajamas in the process. Caroline helped him off with his boxers and tank top. Once they were completely naked, Klaus thrust into her, keeping in sync with her as she gyrated her hips.

Caroline arched her back and muffled her screams with one of the pillows, mindful of the fact that there were more people in the mansion besides the two of them.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Caroline snuggled against her husband as they held each other under the sheets. They had just spent the last several hours making love and it had been the best several hours of their lives. Klaus smiled as he kissed her forehead. In the span of time that they had been like this, he had forgotten all about the scene with Elijah and the visit from Mikael. He knew that both of those problems would still be there in the morning, but it was good to take a break.

"I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Nik," she said. "I know that this isn't easy for either of us, but we will get through it."

"I know we will," said Klaus. "It may take time, but we will."

 _Elijah's Room – That Same Moment…_

Elijah sat on the bed, staring at his phone, debating whether or not to call Amelia and apologize. He knew that he was probably pushing it, since she was no doubt still angry at him for not being honest with her, but he had to at least try to talk to her. He was about to dial her number when his phone rang. Thinking it was Amelia beating him to the punch, he looked at the number. It wasn't Amelia's, it was Katherine's. Why was she calling him? Didn't she realize that it was risky talking to him after what happened? Not about to let it go to voice mail, he answered.

"Now is not the best time, Katerina."

 _"Why not? I would've thought you liked talking to me."_

"You have no idea just how serious this is," said Elijah. "My wife found out that I was having an affair with you. As a result, she and I had a fight and she threw me out of the house." He sighed. "I tried to warn you about this the last time we were together, but you kept insisting that no one would find out."

 _"I was enjoying being with you, Elijah,"_ said Katherine. _"More than that, I love you. So what if we're both married? That doesn't mean that..."_

"When were you going to tell me that we had a daughter?"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Don't play innocent with me, Katerina," said Elijah. "Apparently, you and I had a child together and you never told me about her. She showed up at my door today, telling me that she had been looking for her birth parents. Her name is Maria." When she didn't answer, he said, "Now, I will ask you one more time, when were you going to tell me that we had a daughter?"

 _"It's obvious that you're not going to be satisfied until you get the whole truth,"_ said Katherine. _"Tell you what, meet me at the Grill tomorrow afternoon and I'll tell you everything"_

"You bloody well better, Katerina," said Elijah. "Both of our marriages are in jeopardy right now. Damon may not know about this, but eventually, Maria is going to visit you and when that happens, he's going to find out."

 _ **Note: I know, evil cliffhanger. This chapter was kicking my ass, but I finally got the flow to where I wanted it. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Elijah receives a call from Katherine as he is about to call Amelia and apologize to her.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I thought I'd update this little tale since I got an idea for it. No spoilers.**_

 _ **HANG ON TIGHT!**_

 _Mystic Grill – Next Afternoon…_

 **E** lijah tapped his finger as he sat in the booth and waited for Katherine to show, looking at his watch every five minutes. He wondered if she was even going to come at all, and that she had lied to him about promising to explain everything to him. He hated this and wanted to just break things off with Katherine so that he could patch things up with Amelia. At the same time, he also planned to possibly get to know Maria. Hell, Klaus was already doing that with his biological father, so it was only fair that Elijah do the same with the daughter he met the other day. She looked like she was about the same age as Evelyn, so there was the possibility that she had already met her half sister.

"Hello, Elijah."

Katherine's voice brought him back to reality and he looked up from his watch to see her standing there. She looked absolutely beautiful in the sleeveless burgundy blouse and black pants she was wearing and he resisted the urge to get up and kiss her hello. Instead, he remained where he was.

"Hello, Katerina," he said. "I expected you five minutes earlier."

"I know, and I have no excuse." She sat down across from him in the booth. Shit, he looked handsome in his suit and she was tempted to grab the lapels of his jacket and kiss him senseless. But, she told herself not to. "I realize you must hate me for what you're going through and..."

"I don't hate you, not in the slightest," said Elijah. "I do care for you, Katerina, but you have to understand that I cannot continue this anymore. I love my wife and I want to make things right with her. And I know that you love Damon just as much."

Katherine said nothing at first, just listened as he spoke. It hurt to hear that he was ending their relationship, but she knew that she couldn't force him to change his mind or ask him to leave his wife for her, just like he couldn't ask her to leave her husband for him. It wouldn't be right for either of their families.

"I understand," she said. "While what we had together was amazing, at the same time, I can't be selfish with you."

Elijah saw the pain in her eyes and gently placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry you had to hear this, but honestly, how long do you think it would've been before we were caught? It was wonderful while it lasted and I will always treasure it, but we have to think about our respective spouses and families."

Katherine struggled not to cry as she heard this. Shit, he was making her feel so guilty for loving him. "Speaking of families, I believe I promised you an explanation about our daughter?"

"Indeed you did," said Elijah. "Now, tell me why you kept her a secret."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was beyond happy. I wanted to call you so many times after that, knowing that you'd love our baby and want to be there for me." She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "But, before I could dial your number, I always backed out, afraid that you wouldn't react the way I thought you would. So, I arranged for the baby to put up for adoption after I gave birth. It wasn't that I didn't love Maria, I did, but if I kept her, I'd just feel guilty every time I looked at her."

"You should have told me," said Elijah. "I would have been there for you every step of the way. Yes, I would have had to resort to secrecy, but I would have gladly helped you. Eighteen years, that's half of her life that I never got to see."

Katherine stood up then, tears in her eyes. "Do you think it was easy for me to hand her over to some strangers and say good-bye to her? When the nurse took her away, I cried myself to sleep and, several weeks later, I nearly committed suicide because I was so depressed. You know what stopped me? The thought of never seeing you or Maria again."

"Katerina, I..."

"No, Elijah, don't say another word," she said. "I don't need your pity. And I sure as hell don't need your money. I already have plenty of it because Damon is a descendant of the Founding families of Mystic Falls, as well as being the president of his father's company."

She went to leave but Elijah stood up and grabbed her arm. Before she could stop him, he pulled her to him in a hug, hearing her sobbing against his shoulder. He hated that she was feeling like this, but he couldn't offer her anything beyond friendship, mostly because he knew that she would want more and that would get him into more trouble than he was already in.

"Katerina, I apologize if I said anything harsh to you earlier, but this is how it has to be," he said. "Things can't be as they were before between us. The only thing I can offer you now is friendship, especially for the sake of our marriages." He sighed. "And, even though I missed out on a good part of her life, I would like to get to know Maria. She may already have met my daughter, Evelyn, since they are about the same age."

Katherine stepped back, sniffling. "I think she would like that. I'll miss you, Elijah, but you're right, things have to change, hard as it will be for me to accept at first." She sighed. "And if Maria happens to come by and Damon finds out about our relationship, I'll tell him the truth and hope for the best."

Elijah nodded and kissed her forehead, releasing her from his embrace and watching her walk away. He had done the right thing by breaking things off with her, especially before it became impossible to repair his marriage. After Katherine left, he took out his phone and scrolled down to Amelia's number, dialing it and taking a deep breath as he listened to it ring. On the third ring, he was prepared to leave her a voice mail when she picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Amelia, don't hang up, it's me."

 _"I already knew from the ring tone I have for you,"_ she said. _"What do you want, Elijah?"_

"I want to apologize for my behavior," said Elijah. "I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be under the circumstances, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you." He sighed. "I ended the affair with Katerina."

 _"Well, I guess that_ is _a step in the right direction,"_ said Amelia. _"So, what's going to happen now? What about this 'daughter' you two had together?"_

"I want to get to know her," said Elijah. "I have a lot to catch up on. I also have a feeling she and Evelyn may have already met, since they're about the same age. If Niklaus could have a relationship with Ansel, there's no reason why Maria and I couldn't have the same relationship." He then heard Amelia start to cry on her end. Shit, did he upset her by what he said? "Amelia, love, are you all right?"

 _"I'm fine, but this has nothing to do with you,"_ his wife said. _"Before you called, I spoke with Caroline. She said that your father went to see Niklaus at the hospital yesterday. The throat cancer he had last year has returned."_

Elijah felt his heart skip a beat. Mikael was sick and he didn't know? "Bloody hell, this is not good. Has Father told Eleanor about it?"

 _"No, he hasn't,"_ said Amelia. _"But, he's going to need us now more than ever, Elijah. This is a serious matter, and we need to rally with him and Eleanor to support them, as well as Sabrina and Olivier."_

"You're right, this is a serious matter," said Elijah. "And I'll definitely support Father in his hour of need. I don't care what I have to do, but I'll be there."

 _ **Note: Here we go, another chapter done. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **P.S. I have revised this chapter because I made a few mistakes the first time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Elijah ends his relationship with Katherine and when he calls Amelia, he learns Mikael's illness has returned.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while (the last time being October 15, 2017), but inspiration has been lacking and my real life has been hectic. But, since I have a moment, I'm going to attempt an update. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Mystic Falls High School – That Same Moment…_

 **L** iam placed his bag down and let out a sigh of relief. Practice had been brutal today, mainly because Coach Tanner was his usual self, pushing the team so they would be ready for Friday's game. The thing that made it not seem so bad was earlier in the day, he had stopped by Constance's locker and placed a drawing he had done of her in one of the slots. He knew it would probably land him in hot water with Damian, but Liam didn't give a shit. He only wanted to show Constance how much she meant to him, consequences be damned.

"Hey, Mikaelson!"

Liam was brought out of his reverie by a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Damian coming toward him, a fire in his blue eyes. _Speak of the devil._

"Yes, Damian? Is there something you need, mate?"

The young Salvatore growled. "I'm _not_ your 'mate,' jackass." He pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I _thought_ I told you to leave my sister alone! This fell out of her locker when she opened it. I asked her what it was. She tried to deny ever seeing it, but I know you had something to do with it."

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ have something to do with it," said Liam, not about to lie to the angry boy in front of him. "I happen to fancy your sister. I know you're not happy about it, but..."

"You're right, I'm _not_ happy about it," said Damian. "I don't want Constance getting involved with a Mikaelson. You think you're so high and mighty just because you're descended from land owners in Europe."

Liam didn't like his tone and before he could stop himself, he lunged at Damian, knocking him to the ground. "Listen here, I get that you don't like me, but I'll be damned if you insult my family! How would _you_ like it if I insulted _your_ family?"

Damian was about to fire back a retort when he was interrupted by the arrival of Constance, who had seen what happened from a few feet away.

"Damian, Liam, what the hell are you _doing_?"

"What does it _look_ like?" her brother said. "I was saving you from humiliation. Getting involved with a Mikaelson will tarnish the reputation you have. We're descended from the Founding families of Mystic Falls and..."

"You think I'll be humiliated if I dated Liam?" said Constance. "I think it'll be the opposite. I mean, look at Liam's mother. She's a descendant of one of the Founding families and nothing tarnished her reputation." She scowled. "Honestly, Damian, you shouldn't believe everything Daddy says. He never got over his dislike for Liam's father, and it's made him paranoid."

Liam listened to what Constance was saying. He remembered hearing that Damon Salvatore didn't like his father, but he never imagined it was the reason Damian was the same way toward him. _That might explain why he hurled those insults about my family. Doesn't make it right, though._

Liam went to speak, but the principal, Mrs. April Donovan, approached them. She had been informed of the fight by one of the students and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Liam, Damian, get up this minute. You're fifteen, not five."

The boys glared at each other before doing as they were told. Liam looked at Constance, who gave him a worried gaze in return. This wasn't the worried gaze of a friend, however, but one of a potential girlfriend, which meant she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"Now," said April, breaking the silence. "Follow me to my office, where we can discuss this privately. I've called your parents and they'll be here within the hour. I doubt they'll be pleased when they do."

"Yes, Mrs. Donovan," Liam and Damian said in unison.

April gave them a nod before heading in the direction of the office, the boys following her a beat later.

 _Forbes & Bennett – Meanwhile…_

Caroline sighed heavily as she grabbed her purse. She heard from April about what happened between Liam and Damian and needless to say, she wasn't thrilled. She was also disappointed because she thought she and Klaus taught their son not to resolve his problems with violence, no matter what.

She had just gotten to the door when it opened to reveal someone she thought she had seen the last of.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

Her ex-boyfriend smiled. "I want to plan my wedding and I heard you're the best in town."

"You're...You're getting married?" Caroline found it difficult to believe anyone in her right mind would accept a marriage proposal from this man, especially given his reputation. "Who's the lucky woman?" _Probably one of his victims. I'll bet he proposed to her to keep her from pressing charges._

"Meghan Fell."

"Uh huh," said Caroline, still reluctant to believe him. "Look, Tyler, I'm happy for you, but seriously, I have to go. My son got into a fight at school and I need to go pick him up."

She didn't give him a chance to speak and hurried out to her car, driving away before he could follow. Once she was far enough away, she dialed Klaus' cell phone, hoping she wasn't catching him at a bad time. Unfortunately, she got his voice mail. _Shit, I was hoping I could talk to him. Oh well, he's probably with a patient._

"Hi, Nik, it's me. I know you're with a patient right now, but I thought I'd let you know Tyler Lockwood, my asshole ex, showed up before I could leave work. Get this, he's getting married and wants _me_ to help plan his wedding. I'd much rather slit my wrists than deal with him again. Anyway, call me back when you get this message. Love you."

Caroline sighed again and set the phone down, wondering why Tyler would suddenly appear again, especially when she was finally happy.

 _ **Note: I'll end Chapter 5 here because I can't think of anything else to add. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story and the guest characters are mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Liam defends his family's honor. Meanwhile, Caroline receives an unexpected visit from her ex-boyfriend, Tyler, who tells her he's getting married.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! It's been a while since I updated, huh? Well, inspiration has been difficult to come by and real life has been hectic as hell. Anyway, I'm going to attempt to update this story now. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Mystic Falls High School…_

 **C** aroline couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she walked down the hall. Although she hadn't stepped foot into the building in years since graduation, she remembered it fondly. She could still picture herself as the captain of the Spirit Squad, leading every pep rally. Now that her son was attending this school and on the football team, the nostalgia was as fresh as ever.

She remained stoic as she approached the office, reminding herself that this wasn't the time to be taking a stroll down Memory Lane. When she got to the door, she was surprised to see Damon standing there. _He probably got the same call I did. Though, he doesn't seem too happy to be here. Must have been forced to leave an important meeting at work._

Damon saw her and nodded curtly. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hello, Damon. Charming as always, I see," she said, ignoring his tone. "I guess it's true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Damon growled. Caroline could always match his sharp tongue with hers, even when they were teenagers. "I'm _really_ not in the mood for this right now. I was in the middle of an important meeting when that Donovan bitch called me."

"Don't take that tone with me, okay?" said Caroline. "I had to leave work too, you know." _Though, I'm glad I got the call from April. I really didn't want to deal with Tyler. Why would he suddenly show up after all these years? It can't_ really _be to plan his wedding to Meghan? Something doesn't feel right about all this._

The door to the office opened and April walked out. Caroline met the other woman's eyes and saw the serious shine to them. That meant she had been having a serious talk with both Damian and Liam while she was waiting. Damon crossed his arms, letting April know he didn't appreciate being called to the school at such an inopportune time.

"I'm sure you two are aware of why I called you here?"

"Yes, April, we are," said Caroline. "You said Liam and Damian got into a fight. What was the fight _about_ , exactly?"

"According to Liam, it started when Damian said something about your family to his face," said April. "He lunged at Damian and knocked him to the floor, punching him. It would have escalated had I not intervened when I did." She gestured behind her to the two boys seated in her office. "I have decided to give each of them detention for a week, and Liam will not be able to play in Friday night's game. It was harsh, I know, but I don't condone fighting on school grounds, no matter _how_ it started."

Caroline nodded. "We understand, and I'm sure this will teach the boys to behave themselves."

However, Damon didn't like the punishment April had given. "Detention for a week? You call that a punishment?"

"Damon, will you stop it?" said Caroline. "I think it's a fair punishment. What did you expect her to do, throw them out of school just because my son defended his family's honor? I hardly think that's a crime."

"Oh, you are in such denial."

"Denial? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't your husband tell you about what happened at his sister's engagement party?"

"He told me plenty," said Caroline. "He told me you didn't like him." Her eyes widened. "Wait a second, are you still holding a grudge against Nik? Is that what this is about? Damon Salvatore, I'm disgusted with you. That was years ago."

"Yeah, well, I haven't forgotten it," said Damon. "This town would be a lot better off without people like the Mikaelsons living here. They think they can throw their weight around and act like they own the place."

Caroline growled at his words and before she could stop herself, she slapped him so hard across the face that when he looked at her again, blood was flowing down from his nostrils. Damian and Liam came out and saw what was going on. Liam saw the look on his mother's face and although he didn't know what had gone on, it was no doubt something that caused her to respond with a slap to the offending party's face.

Damon growled again and took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping the blood from his nose. He noticed his son out of the corner of his eye and said, "Come on, Damian, get your sister and let's go home. I don't like the smell in here."

Damian nodded and, grabbing Constance's arm, followed his father out of the office. Constance looked at Liam and mouthed something to him before being led away. Caroline watched them leave and motioned for Liam to follow her.

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – That Same Moment…_

Klaus took his phone out and noticed that Caroline had tried to call him. He cursed at not being able to answer it. He listened to the message she left and when she said Tyler had shown up, he felt his blood boil. What the hell did that whelp think he was doing by coming back after what he had done to her years ago? Whatever it was, it didn't seem good.

He made up his mind to leave and see if there was anything he could do to help. He hung his white coat in the closet and walked out. As he made his way past Mikael's room, he heard voices and when he looked in, he saw Eleanor and from the looks of things, she didn't appear to be too happy.

"Mikael, I can't believe you," she said. "How could you keep something like this from me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"Eleanor, please, I didn't mean to leave you in the dark," he said. "I was going to tell you, you have to believe me."

"When were you going to tell me, when you were on your death bed?" said Eleanor. "I went through hell the last time this happened. Do you have any idea how this will affect me? How it will affect Sabrina and Olivier?" She felt tears in her eyes. "How it will affect this baby?"

Klaus walked in at that point. Did he hear her right? Did Eleanor just say she was pregnant? But, that was impossible. Mikael had a vasectomy two years ago. At least, that's what he thought.

"Eleanor, I..."

His stepmother turned to him. "I hold you personally responsible for this, Niklaus. He kept his condition from me because of you."

"I advised him to tell you when he came in for a consultation," said Klaus. "I told him that while he thinks he's protecting you, he's actually hurting you. Eleanor, please, I know you're angry, but this isn't..."

Eleanor would hear none of it and, getting up from her chair, went over to her stepson and slapped him, something she had never done before. Then, without a word to either of them, she walked out, leaving Klaus and Mikael alone. Once she was gone, Mikael gave Klaus a concerned look.

"Are you all right, Niklaus?"

"Yes, Father, I am," the younger man replied. "I just...didn't expect her to react that way. She never struck me before." He looked at his stepfather. "Father, was what she just said true? Is Eleanor pregnant again? I thought you had a vasectomy?"

"I did," said Mikael. "But, before I had the procedure done, we froze my sperm. I guess she went to the doctor and had the sperm implanted in her recently. So, yes, what Eleanor said was true." He sighed. "I'm guessing this is the last thing you expected to hear, given the circumstances?"

"Among other things, yes," said Klaus. "I just hope she calms down."

"She will, just give her time," said Mikael. "I know Eleanor."

Klaus nodded. "I'd hate to cut this visit short, Father, but I have to go. Caroline called me. According to the message she left, something happened. Other than Liam getting into a fight at school. It seems her ex is back in town."

"The one who hurt her?"

"The very same," said Klaus. "I'd hate to think he's here to hurt her again. But, mark my words, Father, I won't let him lay so much as a hand on her."

That being said, Klaus left the room and headed out of the building.

 _ **Note: Here you go, another chapter done. I hope it sounded as good written out as it did in my head. Enjoy!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Caroline and Damon have an altercation in the office. Elsewhere, Klaus learns his stepmother, Eleanor, is pregnant again.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! It's been a while since I updated this sucker, hasn't it? The last time I touched it was June 5. Real life was super hectic and inspiration didn't come easily. Anyway, I think I can attempt to give you the next chapter. No spoilers.**_

 _That Evening…_

 **K** laus pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, thinking about the confrontation with Eleanor. She had been upset, and rightfully so. Mikael had kept the news of the relapse from her, something he had advised his stepfather against. On top of that, she was pregnant again, having used Mikael's frozen sperm. As if there weren't enough things to worry about.

Sighing, he exited his car and saw Caroline pulling into the driveway, watching as she stepped out of her vehicle. She seemed to be as upset as Eleanor had been. Of course, given what she had said happened in her voice mail message to him, it was understandable. Her eyes met her husband's a few minutes later and she hurried over to him, embracing him and nearly knocking him over. Klaus returned her hug and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

Before he could speak, she said, "Nik, you have no idea what a relief it is to see you."

Klaus nodded. "I got your voice mail. You said your ex was back in town."

"His presence after all this time is troubling," she said. "He claims it's because he wants me to help plan his wedding, but I can't help but get the feeling he has an ulterior motive."

"What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know, but it's troubling all the same," said Caroline. "I'm guessing he raped his fiance, Meghan, and to keep her quiet, he's forcing her to marry him." She sighed. "Of course, Tyler being back is only the tip of the iceberg. I went to the school to pick up Liam because he had gotten into a fight and you know who was there? Damon, and he was pissed because he was called out of a meeting at the office."

Klaus nodded again. "Let me guess, he hasn't gotten over his dislike of me?"

"Nope, and he didn't let me forget it either," said Caroline. "In fact, he said this town would be better off if the Mikaelsons didn't live here. He even accused me of being in denial."

Klaus growled. The _nerve_ of that asshole! "He had no right talking to you like that, Caroline! I'll teach him some manners the next time I see him!"

"Oh, I _did_ teach him a few manners after he insulted us," said Caroline. "I slapped him so hard, I made his nose bleed. He'll have some time to think about his actions." She sighed. "Though, our son is going to have detention for the next week because of the fight."

Klaus looked at Liam, who was slowly climbing out of the car. Liam met his father's gaze and before he could walk away, Klaus said, "Liam Niklaus Mikaelson, what did your mother and I tell you about fighting?"

"Damian started the bloody thing," his son replied. "He insulted our family to my face. What was I supposed to do, let him get away with it? It's bad enough he's trying to keep me from dating his sister, but I had to defend our family's honor. Isn't that our motto, Father, 'Family Above All'?"

"Yes, son, it is," said Klaus. "And I commend you for defending our honor. Your intentions were good, but you don't want to get a reputation as a bully, do you?"

Liam shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good boy," said Klaus. "Now, let's go inside."

Liam smiled at his father's words and followed his parents into the house. As they walked, he noticed they were quiet and was concerned. Usually, his parents were talkative and for them not to say anything was strange indeed.

"Mother? Father? What's wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden. Did something happen?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other. They didn't want to keep this from their son, especially since he and Mikael had a special bond. Klaus was about to reply when Anastasia, Lillian, and Christian came in. They noticed the looks on their parents' faces and it wasn't long until Anastasia spoke first.

"What's going on, Daddy?"

"That's what _I_ want to know, Ana," said Liam. "Mother and Father are quiet and I asked them if something happened."

Klaus sighed, knowing he couldn't keep this from either of his children. They needed to know what was going on with their grandfather. He took a seat on the sofa and gestured to Liam and his siblings to join him. Once all four children were seated, he cut right to the chase.

"I know you're wondering what's been going on the past couple of days," said Klaus. "Well, this isn't going to be easy for either of us to tell you, but you should know." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "You remember when your grandfather was sick last year? Well, he's sick again."

"Grandfather is sick again?" said Liam. "But, I thought he was better?"

"Yes, but his illness has returned," said Caroline. "He came to your father the other day and told him the bad news."

"What about Nana Ellie?" said Liam. "Does she know?"

"She found out about it today," said Klaus. "And she was understandably upset about it because she thought your grandfather was keeping secrets from her by not telling her right away. I advised him to tell her when he came in for a consultation."

Liam felt tears welling up in his eyes and, excusing himself, went upstairs to his room, slamming the door. Caroline cringed when she heard the door slam. She felt bad for her son at that moment and she could definitely relate. She was his age when her grandmother died and it tore her apart inside. It tore her up so much she didn't speak to Liz for two weeks after the funeral.

 _I hope Liam doesn't do the same thing,_ she thought. _I know he's a sensitive boy, but it would break my heart if he refused to speak to either Nik or me._

 _ **Note: Yeah, I'll end Chapter 7 here because I can't think of anything else to add. This chapter was kicking my ass, hence the delay. Stay tuned for more (hopefully).**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Klaus and Caroline tell their children about Mikael's condition.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! It's been a while since I updated this story (the last time being August 1), but real life has been extremely hectic and inspiration has been difficult to come by. I got an idea for this next installment recently and I wanted to share. No spoilers.**_

 _Salvatore Mansion – That Same Moment…_

 **K** atherine stood by the window, watching for her husband's car. He had called her and told her he had to pick Damian up from school. While she wasn't expecting to hear that, it was a welcome distraction from what happened at the Mystic Grill with Elijah. Not that she viewed her family as a distraction, which she absolutely did not, but she could definitely use something to take her mind off the current situation.

While she was watching, she saw a car pull up, but it wasn't Damon, it was Stefan. Strange, he wasn't due for a visit already. Katherine quickly went to the door in time to see her brother-in-law stepping out of his car.

"Stefan?"

"Hey, Katherine," he said. "Is Damon home?"

"Not yet, but he should be soon. He went to pick Damian up from school," said Katherine. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, which I do, but I'm curious about your visit."

Stefan didn't answer her, but entered the mansion. Katherine closed the door and followed him into the living room. She had no idea why he was here, but something told her she'd find out soon enough. It was when she had returned to the living room that Damon's car pulled up. Excusing herself from Stefan, she went to the door and opened it, watching wordlessly as her husband got out of the car, followed by Damian and...Constance? She knew he was picking Damian up from school, but _Constance_ too?

Damon saw Stefan's car and said, "What's my brother doing here, Katherine?"

"I don't know," she said. "He didn't tell me why he's here."

Damon growled. "Great, just what I _didn't_ need."

He didn't let his wife reply and walked into the mansion. He saw his brother waiting for him in the living room, his blue eyes meeting his green ones. There was an uneasy silence between the two until Damon spoke first.

"What are you doing here, Stefan? I told you I never wanted to see your face again."

"Seeing as how I'm the vice president of Salvatore Industries, it's kind of hard not to see my face again," said Stefan. "In either case, I think you know why I'm here. I hate to see us like this, Damon. We used to be close."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, until you married that whore."

"I won't have you talking about my wife that way," said Stefan. "She's not a whore."

Katherine walked in, followed by Damian and Constance. She saw her husband and brother-in-law giving each other the death glare and her heart pounded. Shit, this wasn't good. If they looked like they were about to get into a fight, something had to have happened. Quickly, she looked at her children.

"Damian, Constance, go upstairs and do your homework," she said. "Things might get ugly between your father and uncle, and I don't want you to hear anything that might be said."

"Why?" said Constance. "What's going to happen between Daddy and Uncle Stefan?"

"Just go upstairs," said Katherine. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Constance reluctantly nodded and headed upstairs, her brother following a beat later. Katherine watched her children leave and made her way to the living room. It was still deathly quiet and she was afraid to speak, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. She was about to sit down when Damon spoke first.

"Oh, you don't like the way I speak about your wife, do you? Well, _I_ didn't marry into the Mikaelson family, _you_ did."

"Damon, you have to get over whatever resentment you have toward my wife's family," said Stefan. "Think of what it's doing to us. You're depriving my children of knowing their uncle. They've been asking why you don't come over anymore."

"Spare me your lectures, Stefan," the older Salvatore said. "You may be my brother, as well as the vice president of Salvatore Industries, but I don't have to put up with your bullshit! I have enough to deal with as it is!"

Stefan clenched his fist, struggling to keep his temper in check. He would've clobbered him already if Katherine wasn't there and he didn't want to resort to fisticuffs in front of his sister-in-law. Unless he wasn't given any other option, of course.

"Damon, I don't want to be held responsible for my actions if you don't stop being an asshole," he said. "I'm trying to reason with you and you're not making it easy for me."

Katherine bit her lip. She wasn't sure how long Stefan was going to be able to keep himself from punching Damon in the face. While she was grateful for the distraction because she wasn't looking forward to telling her husband about the affair with Elijah, or about the daughter that resulted from it, she didn't want any violence.

"Damon, please, just listen to what Stefan is saying," she said. "He obviously wants things to be civil if he's come here personally instead of telling you over the phone. For once, will you put your pride aside before our family is divided any more than it already is?"

"Stay out of this, Katherine," her husband said. "This doesn't concern you."

"I think it _does_ concern me," said Katherine. "Just because Stefan married into the Mikaelson family, that doesn't mean you should treat him like he's a third-class citizen! I love you, Damon, and I don't want to be alienated from everyone!"

Damon didn't say anything, just looked from his wife to his brother and then back to his wife again before growling and walking out of the room. Stefan sighed and shook his head as he watched Damon walk out. Katherine sat down and hung her head.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan."

Stefan sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe not to you, but I did something wrong to Damon," said Katherine. "I wasn't very faithful to him." She raised her head and looked at her brother-in-law. "I had an affair with Rebekah's brother, Elijah."

"You did?" said Stefan. "Katherine, why?"

"I know it was wrong, but I couldn't control what happened between us," said Katherine. "That's not all, though. I got pregnant and had a daughter. A daughter I put up for adoption after I gave birth to her, hard as it was for me to do so." She felt tears welling up. "Her name is Maria."

"Does Damon know about this?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, I haven't told him yet. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just afraid of how he'll react when he finds out I slept with another man before we got married, as well as during our marriage."

Stefan nodded. "Are you and Elijah still together?"

"No, he broke things off. He wants to make things right with his wife and while he enjoyed what we had together, we both agreed it wouldn't be fair to either of our families if we continued the affair."

"Katherine, you're going to have to tell Damon the truth," said Stefan. "He's going to find out eventually."

Katherine nodded. "I know. I just have to find the right time to tell him."

Stefan nodded as well and hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair as she cried on his shoulder. He hoped that when Damon found out the truth, he wouldn't be too angry and demand a divorce.

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 8 here before I repeat anything I already said. Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Family Above All," Stefan pays an unexpected visit to Katherine and Damon and the brothers nearly come to blows.**_

 _ **Hey, loves! It's been a while since I updated (the last time being October 8), but real life has been hectic and inspiration has been seriously lacking. I've had an idea in mind for a while now, but I haven't gotten around to writing it. Since I have a moment now, I'll share.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Later that Night…_

 **C** aroline sighed as she came downstairs. She had been trying to get Liam to talk to her since Klaus told them about Mikael's condition and so far, her son hadn't been responding. She knew she shouldn't push him, since he had just learned some terrible news and he needed time to himself, but she couldn't help but be concerned.

A knock at the door startled her out of her reverie and, her curiosity piquing, she went to answer it. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw…

"Meghan?"

Meghan Fell looked horrible, as though she had gone fifteen rounds in a Heavyweight title fight. "Caroline, you have to help me. Tyler, he...he's insane."

"What did he do?" The blonde was afraid to find out what her ex had done, but at the same time, she wanted to know, especially for Meghan's sake. "Meghan, I know this is hard, but please, you have to tell me exactly what Tyler did to you so I can help you." She saw the scared look in the other girl's eyes. "Meghan, did he threaten you?"

Meghan nodded tearfully. "Yes. He said that if I tried to get out of this wedding, he'd kill us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"I'm pregnant."

Caroline gasped. Meghan was pregnant? _Shit, that's probably Tyler wants her to marry him. Not only to keep her quiet after raping her, but also to make sure their baby is officially a Lockwood._ "Are you going to keep the baby or…."

"I was considering an abortion, but Tyler wouldn't allow it," said Meghan. "He said he'd be damned if he let me kill his child. I'm already four months along, so I'm going to carry it. But, I'm going to put it up for adoption."

Caroline nodded. "Does Tyler know you're doing this?"

"No, I haven't told him," said Meghan. "I'm afraid of how he'll react if I told him I'm putting his child up for adoption." She sobbed. "Shit, I don't know what I'm going to do. I never loved Tyler. I was only with him because he raped me."

Caroline was about to say something when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Klaus standing there, shirtless and wearing a pair of boxers.

"Caroline, love, I heard voices down here and I was wondering..." He saw Meghan. "Oh, I didn't know we were having visitors this early in the morning."

"Nik, this is Meghan Fell, Tyler's...ex-fiance."

"Ex-fiance?" he said. "You mean she's not going through with the wedding?"

"No, and for a good reason," said Caroline. "Tyler beat her up. He even threatened her." She bit her lip and sighed. "Nik, she's pregnant. She was going to get an abortion, but Tyler was against it. So, now she's going to put it up for adoption."

Klaus saw Meghan's injuries and didn't like it at all. In fact, he _hated_ it. No woman deserved to be put through such hell. He still hated Tyler for how he had treated Caroline before they met. Now he was subjecting another woman to the same treatment. What made it worse was now there was a child involved.

"Tell me, Meghan, now that you're not going through with the wedding, what do you plan to do?"

Meghan bit her lip. "I don't know, I really didn't think that far ahead. But, I can't stay here in Mystic Falls. If I do, Tyler will come after me and I don't want to put you, Caroline, or your family in danger because of me."

Klaus looked at Caroline and then back to Meghan. It was clear that the poor woman needed help and fast. Finally, he got an idea.

"I think I know a way we can help you," he said. "It would seem I have connections in New Orleans. In fact, Jackson Kenner, a private investigator our family uses lives there with his wife. If I call him, I'm sure he'd be able to help you."

"You really don't have to do that," said Meghan. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing," said Caroline. "You came here because you're afraid for your life and your baby's life. And if you want to know the truth, I never agreed to plan your wedding. When Tyler came to me yesterday, I had to leave because of my son."

"Then, I guess it's good that I'm not going to go through with it," said Meghan. "So, this Jackson Kenner, is he good at what he does?"

"The best," said Klaus. "We wouldn't use him if he wasn't. Trust me, you're in very good hands."

Meghan didn't say anything at first, just considered what she was hearing. She didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls any longer than she had to, especially not with Tyler living in the same town. Plus, she could probably find a family in New Orleans who would be willing to adopt her baby.

"All right, I'll take you up on the offer," she said. " _Anything_ to get out of this piece of shit town. No offense, but I don't want to stay here."

"None taken, love," said Klaus. "You're doing the right thing." He looked at the clock and saw the time. "Oh, I need to get going before I'm late for work."

"Don't worry about it, Nik," said Caroline. "I'll call Jackson and let him know about Meghan's situation."

Klaus nodded and kissed her before heading back upstairs. Caroline looked back at Meghan and went over to her, gently hugging her.

 _ **Note: This chapter was kicking my ass. Originally, I was going to have Sydney and Thierry visit, but** **it didn't work out as well as I thought, so I changed my mind. Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
